Cooties
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [The Tumblr Faultline 37] spnfandom777: Can you do Destiel with 4 [teacher/single parent au] and Sabriel with 6 [meeting at a coffeeshop au]?


**Fourth fill for the 'send me a ship and a number' prompt list (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/100786921683), originally received 2014-10-23. I cheated so hard on this prompt and the title is terrible and I'm so sorry.**

* * *

"Dean, why don't you just head home already?" Sam groused over the loud grounding of the espresso machine.

"For the last time, I've got papers to go through and practice doesn't make these kids' writing any easier to read!" Dean groused back as he leaned over the coffee shop's counter. "It's not like I'm not paying you, just keep the pie and the coffee coming, Sammy. Stop making me come all the up to the counter for my dam-"

"Mr Winchester!" a tiny voice cried out right before weight collided with his legs, making his knees buckle. If he wasn't accostomed to it happening all day long, he would have gone down.

Looking down, he found a mass of red hair against the denim of his jeans.

"Why hello, Annie," he greeted his student, patting the top of her head affectionately. "What brings you here?"

She turned and pointed back behind her, and Dean's breath caught in his chest at the sight of the two brown-haired men standing side-by-side. Or more specifically, the one with the shorter, messier, darker hair and the dark blue eyes. Who was standing in the one-armed embrace of his companion.

"Are those your daddies, Annie?" he asked, just a little put out that he wouldn't have the chance to get to know the pretty one.

She shook her head. "Nope, that's just Uncle Cassie and Uncle Gabby," she chirped. "They're taking me out for dessert while mommy and daddy are having alone time!"

"Well that's nice of them. Dean Winchester," he introduced, holding out his hand. "I'm Annie's teacher at the elementary."

The shorter one with hair like Sam's frowned at him, but Dark, Brooding, and Sexy held out his own hand, gripping Dean's in a firm shake.

"It is nice to meet you, Dean," the man greeted in a low, gravelly voice that sent pleasurable shivers up Dean's spine. real damn shame about the man already having a partner. "I am Castiel, Annie's uncle. This is another uncle of hers, my brother-" brother was something he could work with "-Gabriel." Wait.

"Wait," Dean said slowly, spine straightening as he eyed 'Gabriel' more critically. He knew that name. Sam talked about that name. Sam talked about that name a suspicious amount. The other man's eyes grew wider, and Dean's heart started beating just a little faster. "You-"

"Gabe?" Sammy said behind him, sounding surprised. Nooo… There was no way that-

"Hey, babe," Gabriel said, suddenly cheerful as he peered around Dean to stare at Dean's younger brother. "Dropped by to see you with the brat. You didn't tell me I'd have to meet your brother."

"Uncle Gabby! I'm not a brat!" Annie protested at the same time Dean growled "Hey!"

"You're a brat as long as that pain-in-my ass Ana is your mom, and as long as you call me 'Gabby'," Gabriel replied ruffling her hair before walking around Dean to the counter. Annie wrapped herself around Castiel's leg and pouted, and Dean turned around to watch in horror as Sam leaned over the counter to kiss the boyfriend Dean never realised he had.

"Ex-_cuse_ me!" he snapped, snagging the plate and cup out of Sam's hands before his food and drink could be tainted.

Dean turned away with a noise of disgust and found both Castiel and Annie watching him with blank expressions. "Cooties," he explained to the little girl, giving an exaggerated shiver. She giggled and wrapped her hand around her uncle's who tilted his head with a curious expression.

"You are against…" he paused to look down at his niece, "'cooties' from other boys?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, and then gave Castiel The Full Body Scan. "On the contrary. I greatly enjoy… _receiving_ cooties from other boys," he corrected with a wink.

Castiel's eyes darkened and Dean smirked, smug and confident. Something had sparked between them, and Dean was loathe to break it.

"Ow! Uncle Cassie! You're hurting my hand!"

Both men jumped and looked down at Annie who was tugging her hand free from Castiel's tightening grip with a glare.

"Well, if _you_ don't mind cooties, then you're welcome to share my coffee and my pie," he offered, stepping closer.

"I think it is fair to say that I don't mind cooties," Castiel replied with his own smile, turning and gesturing for Dean to lead the way back to his seat.

When Cas left him after the bored whines of a young girl became too much to tolerate, they didn't end up sharing more than smiles and kisses on the cheek, but the surprise date kept Dean's chest warm for the rest of the evening.

FIN

* * *

**Oh god it's so bad please don't look at me I'm so sorry. Look at the original fill (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/116571830038) or the other thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/116571840703) instead. Tschüß.**


End file.
